


I’ll Watch Over You

by mrandmrhale2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is Stiles' protector, Fluff, M/M, sterek, umm it's pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrandmrhale2/pseuds/mrandmrhale2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find out Stiles is the next target of the current Big Bad, and Derek is the one assigned to guarding him at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Watch Over You

Night One:

 

“Go home, Derek,” Stiles groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

 

There was no reply, all he could hear was shuffling coming from the corner. Groaning, he sat up in his bed, and his eyes struggled to focus in the darkness. Finally, he was vaguely able to make out Derek’s large figure lurking in the darkness. They shone bright blue, and sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. “Seriously, I’ll be fine. Just go.”

 

“You have no way to protect yourself.”

 

Stiles grinned, and reached under his bed. With a triumphant gleam in his eyes, he pulls a baseball bat out and sets it across his lap. “Stole it from Scott’s house.”

 

With a weary sigh, Derek sauntered up to the bed. He grabbed the bat, and looked over it, almost as if inspecting its dependability. After a moment, his eyes returned to Stiles.

 

He grinned, “See? I told you, I’ll be completely-” he flinched as Derek crushed the bat with one hand, “fine.” 

 

With an eye roll, he threw the shattered remains of the bat back on the bed. “Go to sleep, dumbass. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

With a huff, Stiles laid back down and pulled his covers over his face. “Don’t be such a sour wolf,” he muttered.

 

He barely caught the gravely chuckle before sleep finally came over him.

 

Night Two:

 

Stiles stared at his ceiling and sighed. How was he expected to sleep with a giant wolf-man lurking about in his room? He could see the light reflecting off of Derek’s eyes, even though he tried to keep himself out of sight. Almost like he thought that would make Stiles more comfortable, not being able to see him. Yeah, right. All that did was make his already sexually frustrated  
body run hotter. 

 

Does this oversized idiot actually not know what he does to me?

 

He cast another frustrated glance at Derek. “Wanna hear a joke?” he asked, attempting to mask his awkwardness with even more awkward humor.

 

“No.”

 

“What has a bottom at its top?”

 

“Stiles, I really don’t ca-”

 

“Your legs,” he chuckled, enamored with his own joke.

 

He was answered with silence, before Derek let out a begrudging chuckle, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“But I’m cute,” Stile’s replied with a shit-eating grin.

 

He could barely make out Derek’s small smirk, “If that’s what you want to call it.”

 

“Don’t try and deny it, you think I’m adorable.”

 

Again, Stiles’ words were met with silence. A current of electricity seemed to flow through the room as the two stared at each other. Derek’s eyes widened just a fraction, and Stiles knew that he had felt the current too. “D-Derek?”

 

“Shh, Stiles. Just go to bed.”

 

“But, Derek-”

 

“Fine, fine. You’re an adorable idiot. Now go to bed.”

 

Stiles rest his head on his pillow, but didn’t look away. They stayed like that for a few moments before he said, “I can’t sleep.”

 

Derek sighed, grabbed a chair, and put it down next to the bed. He sat down, snatched Stiles’ hand. His thumbs kneaded his palm, and the feeling was nearly orgasmic. “Just close your eyes,” his usually gruff voice held a note of tenderness, so Stiles couldn’t help but obey.

 

He fell asleep to the pleasure of Derek’s ministrations and the sound of his soothing voice.

 

Night Three:

 

“You heard Scott, he says I’m safe. 100% safe. You don’t have to hang around here anymore.” Stiles threw his pillow on the bed and began angrily arranging blankets. Derek had been cold and aloof all day; he wouldn’t acknowledge anything that took place the night before. He was as grumpy and unresponsive as always.

 

“I just want to make sure.”

 

“Sure of what? Scott says he took care of it, I’m safe now! You can get on with your life,” he grumbled, before getting into bed and turning away from Derek. He was being childish, he knew,  
but the stinging hurt that Derek’s indifference caused was too much.

 

Then, a grumble so low Stiles was surprised he caught it, “I just want you to be safe.”

 

He sat up slowly, and his eyes found Derek’s. He didn’t move from leaning against Stiles’ desk, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed.

 

“What’d you say?”

 

He inhaled sharply and turned his head to the side. “Just go to sleep,” he said, his voice low. 

 

Stiles pushed his covers back, and threw his legs off the bed. “No,” he scoffed, “tell me what you just said.”

 

“I’m not arguing with you. Go to bed,” he took a step forward to emphasize his point. Stiles shot up out of bed, and stood nose to nose with Derek.

 

“For once, Derek, just be honest with me. Enough with the cryptic answers and the ‘I-don’t-give-fuck’ attitude. I mean, come on, at lea-” Stiles was cut off as Derek’s hands gripped his hips and he silenced him with a kiss.

 

Derek pulled back with a gasp, and one of his hands came up to cradle Stiles’ cheek. “In case Scott is wrong. In case you’re still in any danger. I want to be here. To protect you. To make sure you’re safe,” his voice broke, and Stiles brought a finger to his lips. He took a deep breath, and met his wide eyes, “Don’t ask me to leave. Please.”

 

Stiles let out a shaky laugh, “God, Derek, you’re such an idiot.” The little notches on Derek’s forehead deepened with confusion. 

 

“I-I don’t-”

 

“Come on,” Stiles grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the bed.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked with a small smile, bracing himself on the side of the bed with a knee as Stiles got in.

 

“If you wanna protect me, you better keep me close,” Stiles whispered, his eyes scanning Derek’s face, as if he wanted to record every feature.

 

His smile widened, and he laid next to Stiles, pulling him closer after a brief hesitation. Before he knew it Stiles was being crushed against the werewolf’s chest. He thought about letting Derek know that he was being suffocated, but decided against it when he realized there was no other position he could possibly imagine being in. They both fell asleep listening to the other’s heart beats.


End file.
